Darkness & Brightness dont combine, right?
by 123brisakurai
Summary: In a school were fantasy creatures are use as battle objects and humans as their owners and controllers, 2 hearts of different worlds are going to be the difference in the school by falling in love without them noticing. "Misaki Takahashi, you were selected to be the Chibtuk of the Hatalibur, Akihiko Usami, one of the top students of Arts & magic High school" -I suck in summaries
1. Prologue

**DARKNESS** and **BRIGHTNESS**

**Don't Combine! **_**right?**_

**Prologue**

Misaki blew his long bangs out of his eyes. Adjusting his white tie, he looked at his counselor with innocents, though that from the inside he was cursing him, "Why did you call me Mr. Toko?" he muttered darkly. Of all places he didn't want to be in the councilor room in this exact day, he knew exactly why he was call but he wouldn't believe it until he heard it. He prayed it wouldn't be what he thought.

"Misaki Takahashi, you were selected to be the Chibtuk of the Hatalibur, Akihiko Usami, one of the students of arts &amp; Magic high school"

_Fuck_

Looks like it was what he thought. Unfortunately. Of all Chibtuks, just why was _he _chosen to be Akihikos. He had heard rumors that he didn't care if he was badly hurt or his opponent about to die; he just wanted to win, at any cost! that his main goal was to be #1, "But Akihiko Usami is a high level Hatalibur," Misaki said hoping it will change Mr. Tokos mined, "And I'm a high level for a Takuun,"  
"That's why Misaki," the man stud up from his sit putting all his attention to the papers that were in front of him reading the name of the chosen for Misaki, _Akihiko Usami, level 9, #3 best at using Dark magic. Don't confront him alone if possible stay together with a friend in battle field. good grades. good student in class. Age 16, birthday April, 10, 1997… Bla, Bla, Bla…_

Mr. Toko started to walk towards the lean body of Misaki and gave him the papers, well he actually slam the papers in his chest. "You are a High Chibtuk of Takuun, black and white magic, and because of that you are chosen for Akihiko Usami,"

"You make no sense"

"Just think about it Misaki," Both guys look to the door behind them that reviled an older man with sun glasses, gray hair, and black suit, _crap_, Misaki thought. It was the director of Art &amp; Magic high school, what the hell was he doing here? and it annoyed Misaki more because both of them didn't have a really good relationship, "that's if you can think," he continued, "because by looking at your grades, I don't think you can"

'_Fuck you old man'_ Misaki wanted to say it to the man behind him but he knew what will happen if he did, "why think if the answer can be told by both of you," Misaki said without looking at the man in the back of him anymore, "so answer, why was I chosen for a Hatalibur when I'm for a Takuun," he could hear the chuckles behind him, it irritated him so much, "Because my dear Misaki, your dark magic can help Akihiko to go from #3 to #1 of his kind. And it might help to understand if how all this generations of teaching has been right or if we can do it grater and better than our ancestors, we might even be able to understand why or how our first kings did this magnificent school for us and only us… You know the legend right? Misaki "

Yes, he knew it very well; this school was mad generations ago by two brothers that were able to control dark and white magic, Hatalibur and Canakelus, they had come from an unknown place and for an unknown reason or so people say. But other people had say, that they were running away from their home were they wanted to kill their little sister, Takuun, who had the power to control both darkness and white magic. They had arrive at this place where they build a little house to live, for some years they lived peacefully until other people started to move close to them, but they weren't really people; some had tails and animal ears, others had wings, peaks, claws, paws, etc. but if that wasn't enough this creatures were able to do magic such as controlling water or fire, even the air! Some were able to heal while others hurt. That's when the oldest of the brothers, Hatalibur, knew that these creatures were just like them (except for the animal traits of course) and called them _Chibtuk._ And if it wasn't already to amazing, humans started to appear, and these humans were actually able to do the same as them! With all this new information the youngest brother, Canakelus, became with an idea to learn more about their own powers and this new creature's nature, so he spread his idea around this new people. Some people agreed to this while others weren't so sure if it was a good thing to do. But there were more people that agreed, mostly humans, and so they began to build what's now the school of Arts &amp;Magic. Everything was well except that the two brothers weren't counting on their little sister to be against their ideas and who they had to be protecting, but it didn't matter to her to be protected by _them_. In her opinion everything they were doing was slaving the creatures just because they didn't look like them, humans, she thought it was unfair and inhuman of their part, that they had to stop before they did something they will regret! But they didn't…

No one knows the rest of the story. What happen to their little sister? Did she stay with them? Did she run away? Did she help some of the creatures escape? All this questions haven't been answer and never will.

"But knowing this stup- this story isn't answering my question!" Misaki demand, he was really losing his patients with both men and what can he do? O yea, nothing, he was basically a slave for the school, especially him because Chibtuks like Misaki was really rear case. His older brother, Takahiro, was a full white magic (light) Chibtuk, he had got it from their mother, while in another hand Misaki was half black and white (darkness and Light) but he use mostly white, the darkness he got it from his father who was a human Hatalibur and the brightness from his mother that was a Chibtuk of light. Yup, his father had fell in love with his Chibtuk and got married and had 2 kids, unfortunately both of Misakis parents had died 8 years ago in a car accident and that's how his older brother and him ended up in their grandfathers house where _his _chilled hood was not quite happy. Misaki didn't even want to remember what he had to live in that house of hell, but luckily at the age of 13 he left that house and went to live with his aunt who looked slyly like his mother, that's where he could call a house a home, but maybe not anymore because of this bullshit that was happening now, "you test the same thing years ago with your own son and it didn't ended up like you wanted, so why try it again?" he asked without looking at the man in front nor back of him.

"True, it ended up wrong," the man that was once in back of Misaki was now in front him with Mr. Toko and he was not happy and neither was he angry, he was blank. Scary for others, but not for him anymore, all the years he had seen the old man's face had gotten him used to it, "It was a tragedy what happen to my son, falling in love with that _thing_…"

_CRACK!_

Two windows had exploded next to Misaki and none of the pieces of the glass had passed near Misaki or the 2 mans in front of him, "what's were you saying?" Misaki demanded with a threating smirked in his face. Both man's faces didn't change but Misaki could feel their fear, and he love it. "What I mean," the man continued, "is that this time is different and it will work and you have no choice but agree,"

"Did I even have a choice to begin with?"

"no," both man answer at the same time with a series town, not catching the sarcasm of Misaki's question.

Misaki started to walk away but before that, he knew he had to steel use his good manners and respect his oldest even though he hated both of them, that's how his mother educated him, "good evening Mr. Toko and..." he hesitated for a second but he ended his fraise without looking back at both mans, O how much he hated them, "And be healthy, Grandfather,"

'Hope you die soon old man' was what he actually wanted to say.

* * *

**YAY! so I'm starting a new story XD**

**But I still need to finish my other one :(**

**Nah its okay, I can balance both... I hope**

**Soooo did you like it? are you confuse in something? if you are tell me pleas C: but its really normal to be confuse in the first chapter :P (well for me it is)**

**As you can see I'm starting with Misaki a little (a little?) Out of character, but with time he will _kinda _be back to his character (I prefer a bad ass Misaki)**

**Weeeellll pleas Review and those who are reading my other story, "Behind the Glasses," I'm putting new chapter today so don't worry :D**

**PEAS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Brightness don't combine**

**CHAPTER 1**

There were a lot of flowers around and so many trees that made soft relaxing noises making it to look so unreal, like if it was out of a book, it was perfect. Almost perfect. There was no one ells except a young girl standing next to a tree wearing an elegant green kimono with small cherry blossoms around it and a big white butterfly in the back. She had white milky skin and long brown hair that covered her eyes that were looking up at the sky, but there wasn't any sky, yet it was shining bright that day. So what was the girl looking at?

Suddenly the young girl turned her head to the side and saw a man looking at her. He was tall, he had beautiful silver heir, his skein was pale like snow, and his eyes were violet with a spark of love.

"I have finally found you"

The man said with a smile and she smiled back at him with love. With a blink of an eye he was now next to the tree were the girl was standing and with a simple move he got her by the waist and bring her close to his chest making it a tender hug between two people that love each other.

_You need to wake up! This is a dream!_

The man loos his grip of the hug and looked around wondering if what he had heard was product of his imagination or… no, it was impossible, no one else was their except him and the young women. "I thought you loved me," he heard the sweet but yet angry voice of the girl in his arms and when he looked down he was astonish seen her cover in blood, "you did this to me!" she accuse him with tears of blood falling down her eyes that were still cover by her hair. She push him away from her letting him to have a better view of her body and what he saw made his stomach to twist. Her legs, arms, stomach and face were all cover in blood, this wasn't a dream it was a night mare! Her small hands place themselves in her stomach and then to her chest, and lastly to her head, "I gave you my heart, my body and soul! Wasn't that enough for you?!"

"I-I didn't- I don't!" He was out of words, his heart was pounding fast and his muscles were paralyzed. What could he do for her when he was the one who cause her pain. He saw her falling to the grown and when he was about to help her he saw his hand with a knife dripping with blood while his other hand was holding something bloody and round and it was moving! He threw both objects to the grown and saw the women pointing at him, giving her last breaths she said, "Death for you who killed our chilled!"

* * *

"Hey Akihiko wake up!" Nowaki push his friend slightly rough knowing that he wouldn't wake up with just sweet words but when he didn't respond he kicked his chair making Akihiko to wake up of his current nightmare with a jolt, while screaming, "I didn't do it!"

"You didn't do what?" Nowaki ask surprise that his friend had woken up like that, scared and slightly sweating, "Were you having a nightmare again?"

"Hu? Oh, yea,"

_This is the fifth time, _he thought while recovering his breath. He has recently dream about seen himself hugging a women under a tree and all of a sudden she starts bleeding and accusing him of killing their chilled. This completely didn't make sense to Akihiko because first he didn't like kids and second he was gay, so why was he dreaming about a girl. When he was steady again he saw his surroundings and figure out that he was in his History class, but no one was in the class, not even the teacher, "did I sleep throughout the whole class period?" He asked Nowaki that was packing his notebooks in his bag. Nowaki was Akihikos roommate and friend since the first year of high school; even though they both use different kind of magic it didn't stop them to become close friends, Akihiko was black magic user, Hatalibur, while Nowaki was able to use both white and black magic, Takuun. But another reason why they are friends is because both guys had a common thing… They are both gay. But they are not attracted to each other making things more simpler for both. When Nowaki was finish packing his stuff up he pulled some of his hair back reveling his handsome face and beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of the deep ocean, and said, "Yes, and we're supposed to get going to our magic class, the bell already rang 2 minutes ago,"

"Seriously!? And you just woke me up!?"

"Yea, your welcome"

Akihiko gave a loud groan and as quickly as he could he packed all his stuff in his bag. Today was a special day for all the tenth graders in school because it was the day of 'The chosen,' each of the students were to receive a Chibtuk that was chosen by how strong their magic was, in Akihikos case he knew he was going to get a power full Chibtuk that would help him get to the top of all the students that are Hataliburs, like him.

Not knowing that the principal was planning on the same thing, but differently

* * *

Millions of different Chibtuks were been line up in alphabetical order before calling the names to those that were going to fight in front of the students of Arts &amp; Magic High school, mostly 10th graders, just to show their abilities and how future combats were going to be. In other word, they had to give a good show. In front of all the Chibtuks was a giant platform or how the Chibtuks see it, the arena that was made out of concrete, plants, water and sand ready to be used for battle. Up in the roof was a dome as big as the platform (maybe even bigger) its use is to put it over the arena when battles were going on making sure that any attack wont hurts any of the students or creature out of the battle field.

After every Chibtuk was in their assign place students started to appear fascinated by how many Chibtuks were lined up and how the arena was construct. Many of those people were waiting for blood to be spilled wild other just wanted to receive their Chibtuk. When every student of the grade 10-12 was in, a lady with short orange hair, glasses, and with cloths of the military stood in the middle of the platform with a microphone on one hand while in the other small folded papers, "Students, Today is the most important day for all of you," she said with a firm voice, "all of you are going to receive their own Chibtuk, considering how strong _your _magic is, it's the easiest way to know which corresponds to each and one of you, but first! We will make a presentation on how a battle takes place,"

The Women unfolded the first paper, " Frau Shinta stand up!"

Second paper, "Shinobu Takatsuki stand up!"

Third, "Sakura Higurashi pleas stand up!"

and lastly "Misaki Takahashi pleas step up!"

* * *

**Note: YAY I'm done! **

**Next chapter the battle/fight and Misaki mitting Akihiko  
Review pleas!  
**

**thanks C:**


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness &amp; Brightness don't combine, right?

CHAPTER 2

"Misaki Takahashi pleas step up!"

Every student thought it was another girl they had called out, but by their surprise when they showed Misaki on a huge screen it revealed that it was a small boy with beautiful round eyes that had the color of violet, and brown hair that rich his eyes and ears that were shape of little wings. On his back there were two giant bird wings that rich to the floor, one was white and the other one was black. When Akihiko saw Misaki on the screen, something about him got his attention, he didn't know how to explain it but it was as if he had seen him somewhere before. Did he know him? No, impossible, he wouldn't forget such a cute face.

He saw how Misaki walked from his seat to the stage were the other three Chibtuks were waiting and once he had rich the last step of the stairs he had stopped, as if hesitating to go all the way, he looked somehow annoyed, confuse, and mad but eventually he walked all the way to the middle and stopped next to the other three who were lined up. The woman with orange hair proceed to talk, explaining how this was going to work, she grouped Shinobu and Misaki together as one team while Frau and Sakura wear the second team. The woman explained that in every combat there was going to be two groups of four; two humans and two Chibtuks (now was an exception because the Chibtuks still don't have an owner, yet) and that they are not always going to battle against the same kind of magic or the same level of magic they are. The teams can be decided by the own people for the first two weeks and if it doesn't work out then the teachers will choose their partners for them, but not the Chibtuks; those were already chosen for them. Once when she was finish explaining this and that, she called the first two Chibtuks that were going to fight vs. each other to the middle of the stage, "Misaki and Frau please come you two"

While walking towards the middle Misaki took a glimpse of Frau, he was tall and buff. His hair was orange with black stripes, and he had furry ears sticking out of his head, his eyes were yellow, his hands had claws that look like they had just been sharpen, and he had a long tail that combine with his hair color, _he's a tiger, _he thought to himself.

Once both were in the middle the woman approach them and said "Misaki and Frau please put your right hand in front of you," they did just as they were told and then a little hole started to open on the floor and slowly something started to come out, it was some kind of a little night table that hold two bracelets, both black and thick. The woman order them to put them on and they did, a little subspecies but they still put it on, and just when the bracelets touch their skin it wrapped itself around their wrist and slowly it wrapped their whole arm! Misaki panic but kept his compose and didn't do anything, but in Frau's case he tried to take it off but obviously fail to do it and gave up, _ha! he's like a baby kitten, _Misaki thought. The women stepped of off the stage with Shinobu and Sakura behind her and order, to no one in particular, to put the dome down.

When the dome touched the main floor and not the stage's floor everyone realize that the dome was pretty big and very clear that you could see perfectly the people inside it. Then in the huge screen showed the picture of Misaki and Frau, it showed their kind of magic and what level they were; Frau was a dark magic user in level 7 and Misaki was a _white_ and _dark_ magic user in level 9!

"Students," the woman yell loud enough to shut up everyone in the room, "what you see on the screen is the information you need to know of the Chibtuks battling and down below their picture you can see a green bar, that bar with each hit or loos of strength it will go down, just like a video game," everyone started to get more excited with each new information, they thought it will be cool to have a Chibtuk but this was more than they had expected! "there's a last thing I have to say before I let this two fight," she continued, "if the bar riches to 0% it means that your Chibtuk has lost A) its whole strength or B) it had died in battle, BUT!" she yell again before anyone interrupted her, "But that doesn't mean your Chibtuk has actually _die_, it just lost its life for some seconds inside the dome and once the dome is pull back up it will revive, but don't get me wrong you Chibtuks! Death in here is fake, but the pain is very real," she ended with an evil smirk on her face while looking at the Chibtuks.

"So lets the fight BEGIN!"

Nothing happened. No moves, no words, no nothing, _nada! _But even though both of the Chibtuks weren't attacking each other, Frau's life bar was slowly decreasing, 99%... 97%...95%..!

Everyone started to whisper to each other, trying to understand what was going on; was Misaki doing something to Frau… without touching him?

From afar, between the students, Akihiko could clearly see Misakis face in the giant screen doing completely nothing, but with a better look he could slightly see how Misaki green eyes were deeply concentrated in Fraus body, and then his mouth started to move, _is he casting a spell? _He thought to himself. He turned his attention to Frau and that's when he saw how his face was turning paler with every second that pass but something else got his attention, small marks began to appear in his neck with the form of little fingers, _his using Telepathy to choke him! _

"His forcing himself again,"

Akihiko looked behind him were Nowaki was sitting (they are sitting alphabetic order) and how he was looking straight at Misaki, "what do you mean? You know him?" Akihiko ask while turning back to see the fight. Nowaki got closer to Akihiko's back and whispered, "He's my friend, we meet when he just move to my neighbor-hood with his human aunt in middle school,"

"Oh… And you had seen him use his powers before right? That's why you know his forcing himself"

"Yes, he dominates his white magic perfectly, but he still needs practice with his dar-"

Right before Nowaki could finish his explanation Frau freed himself from Misaki's spell by putting himself on fire, making Misaki to be push to the corner of the arena by the air that created this counterattack. When Misaki hit the floor Frau immediately threw a giant string of lightning towards him, but Misaki was able to dodge it by opening his wings and rise up. Frau looked up were Misaki was and gave him an annoyed look and once more threw a string of lightning over and over again, but miserably fail to heat Misaki who kept moving from side to side with a surprising speed, "let's get it over with this and just DIE!" he screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Misaki just kept looking at Frau and then surprisingly, to everyone, he smirked! But it wasn't a pity smirk or a kind smirk, no; it was an evil smirk that scared that shit out of Frau, "If you already wanted to get over with this," Misaki spoke for the first time, "you should had said so a long time ago," and with that said Misaki opened his huge wings that created a white light that let people blind for some minutes if they see it or it can burned them if they were too close to it, like Frau for example.

The people outside the dome couldn't get the affect because of the glass but they still had to turn away because of the lights intensity and within seconds they started to hear Fraus desperate screams. Some people tried to see what was happening but the only thing they could see was Fraus life bar decreasing rapidly 76%... 50%... 33%...

Within seconds Fraus bar was to 0% and his screams stop and the light of Misaki was fading away slowly. When the white light was completely gone everyone turned their heads towards the arena and saw Frau on the floor completely burn and Misaki just standing in front of him with no expression in his face.

A bell rang, attracting the audience attention to the orange hair woman, "Pull it up!" she shout.

The dome slowly started to rise up and just when the dome left the arenas floor Frau started to heal rapidly. When the dome was back in its place Frau was completely heal, as if nothing had happened to him, and slowly he started to wake up and with laziness he stood up.

The woman walked to the arena and while walking she told the two Chibtuks to take off the bracelets and hand them to her. They did what they were told but before the women take them away from them she spoke to the audience, "Students, this was a _very short _example of a fight you will be leaving after these demonstrations, now we will have _another _demonstration that I hope it will last longer," she took the bracelets away from the Chibtuks roughly and fast, _that bitch, _Misaki thought while looking at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The woman say, "Misaki, because you are the winner of this round you will be able to be the first one to meet your _owner_," she finish with a fake smile on her face and with her finger she told Misaki to follow her down the arena, "and _you,"_ she said while looking at Frau, "go back to your place with the others and wait for your name to be call… _If_ its call,"

She started to walk away from Frau with a little evil laugh that both Chibtuks could hear, _I'm sorry, _Misaki said telepathically to Frau, _Its okay_, _you did what you were supposed to do, _he answer back without looking at him.

Misaki followed the woman down the stairs with a not so happy face, _she treats us like useless animals that can't think by themselves! Not even animals should be treated this way! Who those that bitch think she is!? She even got mad just because we didn't give a good show, or so she thinks, she doesn't even know what a good show is! I would kill her if it wasn't because of the fucking rules!_

In between Misakis thoughts he remembered what the woman told Frau, '_if its call', _he was sure Frau was happy to hear that, he would be happy, no Chibtuk wants to be owned by someone, and specially someone like _her. _Every year if a Chibtuk isn't peak is good news but if you are peak is like getting yourself in the Hunger Games; you need to kill to survive.

His thoughts were interrupt when the annoying woman started to snap her fingers on his face, "hey wake up, it's not time to day dream!" she walked towards the other two Chibtuks were standing at, "you two are next, and you better give a better show then the other one!" they remain quiet, no voice, no blink no nothing, that's just how Chibtuks were, blank. She gave a frustrated sight and took out some papers from a box that were on a table next to them and gave it to Misaki or better say slammed them to him, _doesn't humans know how to give papers gently? _

"After this two finish fighting I'll announce your new owner and the other one who wins so don't start screaming his name or look for him, you heard me?"

Too late, he already knew who he was, where he was, and how he looked, but he didn't say anything he just staid their blank, "what with you Chibtuks and their blank faces, doesn't the school teaches you to have manners?"

_We got more manners then you!_ He thought to himself but still didn't give her an answer. The women gave up on him and live him alone and went to the stage once again, "now, students, our next two fighters are Shinobu and Sakura!"

* * *

**Note: I'm so sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story (or the other one) I know you might say, "You have been in summer break for 5 weeks!" but the truth is, is that I had summer school for 4 weeks and yea I could had post some parts of my two stories but my computers screen broke, how? I don't know**

**Readers: How can you not know!?**

**Me: I just don't, maybe a pencil or something stayed there when I closed it**

**Well the point is that I have been looking for places that would repair it but they cost the same thing as buying a new one! Actually my friend told me of this place that is really chip but I CANT FIND IT! And my brother tried to put on his really, really, really old computers screen but it was too big! Sooo I told my dad and he said "I'll buy you a new one and a smaller one," which it will be cooler and easier to carry around but I don't want him to waist money **** -sigh- sooo yea, I did start writing chapter 7 of Behind the Glasses on the ending of June and I started writing this chapter in the beginning of July on paper, but after weeks of not using this computer the painting that's inside the computer started to squirt around half of the screen, so I can't really see if I'm writing words correctly or in the correct order (or that it at least makes sense)so I'm sorry if theirs miss spell words. Ummm I don't know when I'll repair the screen or get a new computer (with my own money) and start writing more constantly (especially this story) but please be patient, pretty pleas **

**Okay I'm done with this Note… pleas Review , I really, really, would like to hear(read) what you think of this story, if I'm going good, should I change something, even if I'm barely in the 3****rd**** chapter, just tell me pleaaass I will love you if you do **** 3**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 3

Darkness and brightness

Don't combine! Right?

Chapter 3

"Shinobu and Sakura your turn"

Shinobu had dark-blond hair, big gray eyes and he wasn't that tall and he had cat ears, tail, and white-bat wings. These surprise the public; he was a rare Chibtuk, no one before saw or read such weird combinations. While Sakura, she was average size (yet a little bit taller than Shinobu) and had long blue hair and blue eyes that combined it, her ears were like fish's flippers and her hands looked slimy while in between her fingers there was something that looked like transparent paper that maintain the fingers connected to each other. Everyone knew what she was, a Mermaid.

Once they both were on the stage the woman gave them the bracelets and they put it on with no word. The two pass to the same proses with the bracelets like Misaki and Frau but they weren't surprise like they were because they had already seen what would had happen. When they both had finish putting the bracelets the woman order to put down the dome again and to begin the fight. Once the dome was down the huge screen showed Shinobu and Sakura kind and level of power; Shinobu was a white magic user in level 8 and Sakura was dark magic user in level 8.

_You have to be fucking kidding me! _Shinobu thought while looking at the screen, he knew that even if both of them were in the same level that didn't meant they were really in same _strength _level. Dark magic was more powerful than white magic in many ways, such as controlling people, controlling the weather, controlling whatever their surrounding is, and their attacks have more effects then white magic.

Shinobu knew he was screwed if he didn't think over his moves carefully, _she might be stronger than me but I hope she isn't as smart_.

When Sakura looked away from the screen she didn't lose time and immediately started to attack Shinobu with hot water strings, but this, surprisingly, didn't bother Shinobu at all; he simply dodged them all by slightly moving his head and body to the sides. She started to get irritated that she couldn't heat him and tried to use physical force so she started to run towards him with all the intentions of kicking him in the face or in the stomach, but before her foot could had contact with his body, he separated his white wings, creating a tornado of air that sent Sakura flying away to the other end of the arena. But the surprise of everyone was when she use water that started to form on her hands to lift herself up before she could hit the floor and with the same water she cover her whole body! No one in the room understood what she was trying to do but then her body and the water slowly started to disappear! And within seconds her body was completely gone and so was the water, Shinobu was confuse. Big time. He looked everywhere possible to at least get a glimpse of his opponent's presence, but instead he found himself getting slapped right in the face with hot air, "Aghh!" he screamed at the same time he touched his burned cheek. He had no time to compose himself before another wave of hot air slapped him right into his left eye, "Fuck!" he screamed in pain, he covered his eye with his palm and tried to hear his surrounding with his cat ears, and within seconds he heard how the wind move to his right and up, and with his snake eyes he looked up and quickly adjust them to detect hot temperature and that's when he saw her right above him, and losing no time he blew fire out of his moth, just like a dragon would, towards her butt, "AAHHHHH!" she screamed so loud that everyone outside the dome had to cover their ears (well what did you expect of a mermaid).

Sakura had fallen to the ground with a loud _THUMP _and _CRACK! _Everyone gasp and saw how Sakuras right arm was twisted in a weird angle and how her life bar was already at 86%. Yet she stood up as if nothing was wrong, "I don't need my arm to beat you," she said to Shinobu who was staring at her twisted arm, "You couldn't even beat me with both of your arms been okay," Shinobu replied, "What makes you think you can still beat me with just one arm?"

"That's why I have a tail!"

"That doesn't work on air"

"Who said I was going to use it on _air_"

Shinobu didn't understand what Sakura meant by saying that she wasn't going to use her tail on air, her tail only work under water so… _there's water everywhere, you just need oxygen to create water, that's why it's called H2O! Didn't you learn anything in chemistry class? how the fuck do you think she was able to disappear, stupid! _His dragon side screamed in his head.

He opened his eyes wide at realizing what she meant, but it was too late to react because she had trapped his whole body with a wiped of water that turned into ice right away, making him unable to move from where he was standing. And right after that she extended her good arm and started to cast a spell in another language. Water started to appear in every side of the dome and just in some second it was completely filled up making it impossible for Shinobu to find a way to breath. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust them to the blurriness of the water and quickly started to think of how he could escape, but Sakura had other plans, in a blink of an eye her legs transform into a long blue tail with multiple little white dots that created a single flower in the flapper and started to swim towards Shinobu like a flash. She slapped him with her strong tail making him to loos air and his conscience, _no! Keep it together Shinobu! Don't let that bitch win! _He thought to himself, slowly again he tried to open his eyes but again Sakura slapped him in the face with her tail, and again and again and again.

_Easier said than done, right?_

Outside the dome everyone could see how Shinobu's life bar was slowly decreasing, 97%... 95%... 91%. He was losing all senses in his brain and his oxygen was decreasing dramatically, there was no way he was going to survive. she slapped him again with more force but this time instead of his face she slap his throat, making him to let out all the little oxygen he had left. His dragon side was getting angry while his cat side was crying out of pain, _we can't let her wean! _His dragon said

_But it hurts a lot! _His cat side cried.

_Stop being such a__** kitten**__ and do something!_

_W-Why don't __**you**__ do something!_

_I'm __**always**__ the one doing something!_

Both sides kept fighting in Shinobu's head, completely forgetting that their body was about to die in any second, _would both of you shut the fuck up! _He screamed and the one to respond was the dragon, _ugh! Would you mine? We are having a conversation here!_

_C-Can't you see we are drowning!_

_It's your fault for being so week_

_We are the same fucking person!_

_NOOO, we are in the same body but not the same person! If I was in control I would do so much better work!_

_YOU… YOU. Are. So. Fucking. annoyiiinnnnggg!_

Heat started to consumed Shinobu's whole body, it felt like he was on fire. He felt anger and desire of destruction. The water around him started to give out bubbles, just like if it was boiling. Shinobus anger started to consume him even more to the point he became a human torch _under water! _

The people out of the dome stood up from their seats and cheer up Shinobu to keep doing whatever he was doing. They were all confuse and amaze of what Shinobu was doing, but yet they keep cheering him up. Few of them weren't aware that whatever Shinobu was doing was decreasing, not only Sakuras, but as well his own life bar too.

_**Shinobu: 54%**_

_**Sakura: 33%**_

Sakura desperately was looking for a way to escape out of the water, but the boiling water didn't let her think properly and she had no strength left in her, she only felt pain and fear of being burned alive. And Underneath her, Shinobu was still burning out of control. His eyes turn bright red, scales started to form on his body and his nails were starting to grow. The fire around him started to grow and started to become even more hotter that the water started to evaporate rapidly, to the point that there was nothing left. But Shinobu couldn't stop it, he was out of control and he was close to becoming a super nova.

"AAAAHHHH!"

_Stop it! Make it stop drago!_

_Give me the control, now!_

_No! I know what you will do after!_

_No time for that, give me the fucken control!_

"_GGHHAAAA!"_

"Take him out! He will explode!"

Misaki screamed to the woman with orange hair and in respond he got nothing, "He won't be able to survive even before you pull up the dome!" no respond yet, "Would you want to explain to the principal what happened to one of his Chibtuks? And of why you give a bad experience to the students!" this time the woman gave him a dirty look and gave a signal to pull the dome up. Everyone got scared when they saw the dome moving up and immediately back off, but their surprise was when the heat didn't spread in the room and instead it faded away slowly, living a glowing Shinobu on the ground and as well a burn Sakura that looked more like a cooked fish.

"Don't let the principal know about this and immediately clean this mess," the orange woman whispered to the school's president, Ren.

"Yes ma'am, right away," he gave a signal to the four guys behind him dress in all black to take the two in front of them out of the arena. Right away they ran up to the arena and separated into two groups to pick the two Chibtuks laying in the ground that weren't fully heal.

"Are they dead?"

"What's happening?"

"Was that supposed to happen?"

Questions surrender the whole place, increasing the volume and annoyance of the orange woman, "SILENCE!"

Loudness was replaced with complete silence, "damn, you didn't even us the microphone," Misaki said loud enough for her to hear, "ill take that as a compliment," she said. She walked up the stair and to the middle of the arena, once more, and she said, "The winner is Shinobu, obviously, and because he was badly hurt by his own power Misaki will be the first one to be introduce to his _owner_." She said with a smirk the last word of the sentence and looked at Misaki. To Misaki's bad luck, she knew exactly what buttons to push to annoy him and she knew very well that he couldn't do anything to defend himself, _one of this days I'm going to let you __**feel**__ my anger. _She turn back to the public with the smirk still on her face and she said, "Misaki pleas come up and…" she unfold a paper that no one knew she had on her hand and read, "Usami Akihiko, please come down,"

_I can feel hell rising up, _Misaki thought as he saw his new _owner _standing up from his seat.

* * *

**I AM SO SOORRYYYY! . I haven't updated like in a year and I feel soooo bad Dx**

**time hasn't been on my side and this computer has been giving me a lot of trouble. all this school year I have been doing essays for my English class so I haven't had time to continue my stories and its even harder to publish because I have no internet at home so I have to go to the library or something and I have to go walking (which I'm lazy to) Right now i'm actually using my friends internet Lol**

** but no matter what i'll finish my stories!**

**idk when im going to post the next chapter but I hope soon xD**

**sorry if my English is bad, but like I have said before, "English is not my first language"**

**pleas review :3**


End file.
